Drunk
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: Two weeks after Eric's break up with Solane, he still has not spoken, so Vince decides to take Eric, Drama, and Turtle out to a bar and Eric ends up really drowning his sorrows in beer. V/E


Story Title: Drunk

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Two weeks after Eric's break up with Solane, he still has not spoken, so Vince decides to take Eric, Drama, and Turtle out to a bar and Eric ends up really drowning his sorrows in beer. When the gang arrives home is when this story starts...

Warning: I don't think there's anything to be warned about.

Relationship Status: (Friends or Slash) Friends...I think.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: No flames please!

* * *

Vince sighed as hefted Eric up from his seat in the car. Eric was really, really, really, drunk. Well, not _THAT_ drunk, just drunk enough to lower his inhabitations but not enough to stutter. In all truth it was kind of Vince's fault his best friend was piss drunk. Eric had not spoken since his break up with Solane two weeks ago. Vince had practically dragged Eric, Turtle, and Johnny to a bar and he hadn't stopped Eric from downing his beers figuring that it was better to let his friend drown his sorrows then to have Eric not speaking for two more weeks.

"Come on, E. You have got to help me. I am not going to carry you in the house." Vince mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Eric's waist just as Eric wrapped his arm around his right arm around Vince's neck in order to support the short boy's weight.

"You need some more help with him, Vince?" Turtle asked as he started toward the door indicting that he didn't really wish to help and was just saying that to say it. Drama had all ready opened the front door to their mansion and settled himself in their living room.

"No, that's okay, he's not really _THAT_ heavy." Vince replied and Turtle went inside the mansion before Vince had finished his sentence.

"Of course I'm not. I'm not Drama." Eric mumbled to the ground as his head felt too heavy to hold up. Vince chuckled and started toward the mansion. Eric attempted to pull away from Vince, but Vince just tightened his grip on Eric's waist.

"E, you can't even hold your own head up right now, I don't think you can walk by yourself." They were at the front door of the mansion now. Eric stumbled and fell while trying to get over the threshold after breaking out of Vince's hold on him. Vince sighed at his best friend's stubbornness and grabbed Eric forearm pulling him off the ground.

"It's a nice floor, Vince." Eric said laughing slightly as he resumed his grip on Vince.

"That's great, Eric." He replied as he started toward Eric's bedroom. He and Eric managed to get Eric's bedroom before Eric began to fall asleep. Vince shook E's shoulder gently.

"You have got to stay awake until we get in your bed."

"Why would you get in my bed, Vince?" Eric asked him in all seriousness looking at Vince's face very carefully as they walked slowly but surely toward the bed in the middle of the room.

"I meant…oh never mind. It's too hard to explain things to you when you are drunk. Which fortunately for me is not often." He replied as he helped Eric sit on his bed.

"Can you handle it from here?" Vince asked Eric after removing Eric's shoes.

"MM-hmm. Yeah." Vince turned to leave when Eric continued. "Oh and Vince," He turned around to find Eric standing up beside his bed.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He once again started to leave, but stopped in his tracks at Eric's next comment.

"I love you, Vince." Eric said as he climbed into his bed and covered himself up with the blanket. Vince gave a small smile and without turning around replied,

"I love you too." Vince gripped the door handle, "Goodnight, Eric." And closed the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review.


End file.
